OC fight
by With Dark there is light
Summary: Me: OC's come on down and show me and the rest of the world how powerful you are! Shadow: Really? Another Oc fight? Me: Shut up Shadow! Anyway Your OC's will be fighting my OC's to see who is the best OC fighter!
1. Chapter 1

Okay people! I'm going to do something crazy and maybe I will get kill by the OC's after I'm done but I DON'T CARE! Anyway I'm going to do a OC fighting story/contest to see who is the best fighter! Your OC"s fight against my OC's! Here are some of the OC's that I want to use! Owners of these OC's please pm or review to tell if its okay to use your OC's! More will be up in the ch.2!

Name: Storm

Age: Unknown (A little older than Shadow)

Breed: Humanoid (Has some appearance issues that set her apart... like fangs.)

Theme Song: Naturally by Selena Gomez

Gender: Girl

Bio: She was created by accident on the Ark. Before the Bio-Lizard. Big sister to Shadow.

Appearance: Hazel nut hair that reaches her shoulders. A scar shaped like a thunder bolt across her left eye. Long sleeve, gray t-shirt with matching pants. Air shoes but yellow, gray and white. White gloves and silver rings.

Attitude: Kind to her friend and loves to make new friends. Very protective of Shadow. If angry will attack. Has a temper and usually sassy, but not too sassy. Tom-boy and not afraid to back down from a fight.

Name: Amber

Age: 15

Breed: Gray Wolf (or a red one in this matter)

Theme song: Hero ~ Maria Carey

Gender: Female

Bio: Amber is created at Moonbase 010024, to become base defender. But, unfortunately she had blown it big time when she killed a man in the Moonbase. So her creator gave her away to an Assassin's Corp where she became their ultimate : She is a bright red wolf with a white muzzle and body. (It's white starting from her lower chest until her stomach) She had long hair that went all the way to her back and it was the shade of her fur, with two spiky hairs covering a bit of her right eye (Though one of the hairs covering her eye is longer and the other is shorter). Her eyes are angled with only one thick eyelash showing. The tips of her jagged ears and hair are a much darker shade of red. And her tail went all the way to her knee. Her body was slim, but you could see muscles on her arms and legs. Her muzzle was small (in a female-like way) but it can be seen : She wears a white hoodie (It looks like a T-shirt, but it's not) with two red vertical lines, connecting them to horizontal lines at the bottom and top of the shirt, also it had those pockets that connect to each other. In the chest part was a red circle with the numbers '63' in it. She also has on a black chest long vest with white line and a half circle (since she didn't zip it) on each edge that covered her shirt partly. She had also put on black training pants with a single white line on each side, along with red and orange shoes with gold laces. And Amber also wears white hand socks with black lines on each Ability: Pyrokinesis. She is able to create more than 1000 degree flames

Personality: In a word; Shallow. Amber was created to not have emotions, but eventually she developed them. Her boss makes her wear an indestructible black collar with yellow a titanium lock on the center. That collar serves as a communication device, tracking device, and also serves as a restraining order (a.k.a she gets electrified if she doesn't obey orders). All in all, Amber is calm, quite, and also very tense. But if you mess with her, she's short-tempered, mean, arrogant, violent, and very deadly. But deep down she is scared, lost, and move: Hellfire- Burns 15000 degree flames

Fighting style: Kung-Fu and Tae-Kwan-Do

Name: Leah

Age: 9

Breed: Hedgehog

Theme song: Her world written by me

Gender: Female

Bio:

Name: Charge

Age: 15

Breed: Cat

Theme song: Numb by Linkin Park

Gender: Guy

Bio: Created by Eggman to combat both Shadow and Sonic. Escaped and fled to live the life of a loner. Capable of destroying anything within a 300,0 km radius in a second, he is a neutral character (In other words, he'll kick the butt of anyone he feels like!) Better friends with Sonic than Shadow

Appearance/clothing: Stands about 5'7, well built, dark green fur everywhere except for white on chest/belly and face and patch of lighter green hair in a manga-style cut, wears red t-shirt, cameo shorts, wears white rubber : Capable of destroying anything within a 300,0 km radius in a second, he is a neutral character (In other words, he'll kick the butt of anyone he feels like!) Better friends with Sonic than : Electro-Blast, Anti-Gravity abilities (able to pick up objects through magnetic manipulation and use them), Anti-Gravity Flight, Light Speed warp, ability to summon light even in the darkest places, Impregnable Electro-Shield, supersonic running, can change colors of objects, can create

form: Turbo Charge, Eyes turn white, fur lightens in colors, carries electric dagger that can cut through anything

Name: angel

age:same as shadow

breed: hegehog

theme song: i'm a supergirl

gender: girl

bio: at the same time shadow was being made she was to be his companyon. she was forgotten during the invastion of the ark.50 yrs later after the black arms shadow went back to the ark then he discoved a room that the gun agents didn't even touch he went in and saw a pod with a red and black hegehog girl. a hologram told him if he had found the room that the girls name is angel and that Maria thought when she was gone that he would need someone to have. so shadow walk to the pod and let her out so they live on earth wears a black and red trim dress red tennis hoes and

chaos : chaos control, boom, trap,& soul swap

**Arkham the Hedgehog**:

**Age**: 18

**Gender**: Male

**Species**: hedgehog/koopa

**Physical description**: Bright, fiery orange hair with dark green highlights on his quills, visible fangs, muscular physique, his quills hang over his shoulders, an ebon chaos emerald is embedded in his chest, manic, bloodshot, red and orange eyes, two spikes studded on his elbows, curved long horns behind his horn shaped ears, wears thin-spiked collars on his arms, white and dark green gloves and spike-studded shoes with a black shoe buckle similar to Sonic's shoes.

**History**: Arkham is a cross-fuse between Sonic the Hedgehog and the Bowser the Koopa king. The cross-fusion started when Bowser punched Sonic in the chest with the hand he was holding the ebon emerald, an eighth chaos emerald with pure negative chaos energy and the ability in which the person in possesion of the ebon emerald can fuse with another body he/she makes contact with. When Bowser made contact with Sonic, the emerald glowed and Bowser's body, mind, and soul are transfered into the emerald and the emerald became embedded in Sonic's chest, thus giving control of his body, speed, mind, soul, and powers to Bowser and changing Sonic's physical appearence drastically. This means Bowser will be able to use the positive and negative energy of the chaos emeralds, the ebon emerald, the super emeralds, and the master emerald to transform into Arkham the Apocalypse, which is more powerful than Super Sonic and Giga Bowser.

**Attacks**:

**Smash attacks**:

Smash sideways: Ebon punch: he throws a black aura-covered punch while the emerald glows in his chest. 16-21 damage. Anyone who comes in contact with the punch flinches for two seconds if lucky.

Smash up: flame wheel: a multi-hit attack. He breathes fire while spinning in midair, forming a flame barrier around him while spinning. 16-27 damage.

Smash down: firewall: Arkham brings his foot up and stomps with force, creating two walls of flames behind and in front of him and move a few meters away from him, burning anyone who comes in contact with the wall. 13-18 damage.

**Special moves**:

Special down: Flame dash: He spin dashes at a higher speed than Sonic while breathing fire forming a barrier of flames. 10 damage.

Special up: Dark launch: a charge move. He jumps straight up into the air while forming an ebon dome that engulfs the arena. The wideness of the dome depends on the charge time. Anyone inside the dome is stunned for one second. 13 damage.

Special sideways: Ebon claw: Arkham perform a negative chaos-enfused claw swipe that can either scratch and stun the opponent for three seconds, or if close enough, can grab the opponent. the opponent can still be hurt. Every time the emerald in his chest glows, the opponent is jolted by black lightning. He can then throw the person into and shoot black lightning while the opponent is still in the air after the throw. Scratch: 5x damage. Grab and lightning: 7-17 damage. Throw and lightning: 19 damage.

**Grab moves**: He grabs you by the head and extends his claws. pressing A while holding the foe sends a shock of black lightning through the foe's body from the ebon emerald. 4x damage

Throw up: He tosses the foe into the air by grabbing hold of the belly, bringing the foe over his head, and shooting an ebon laser, sending the foe up into the air by the force of the laser. 9 damage.

Throw down: He drops the foe to the ground and stomps on him. 10 damage.

Throw forward: He swings the foe five times at an insanely high speed, lets go, and after the foe is in the air due to the throw, he shoots an ebon laser from the emerald in his chest directly at the foe. 12 damage.:

Throw behind: He holds on to the foe and flips backwards rapidly while breathing fire, forming a flame barrier that hurts anyone who comes in contact with the barrier and the person you grabbed and kicks the foe off. 14 damage to the person held on to. 7 damage to anyone else who comes in contact with the barrier.

**Aerial moves**:

Aerial up: Ebon flame kick: Similar to Sonic's aerial up move only one foot is negative chaos energy-enfused and the other footed is covered in flames. One hit: 9 damage. Two hit: 18 damage.

Aerial forward: Ebon swipe: A negative chaos-enfused claw swipe that stuns the foe for one second. 11 damage.

Aerial behind: Ebon Quills: Arkham straightens and hardens his negative chaos-enfused quills and pushes himself backwards, stunning anyone who he makes contact with for two seconds. 11 damage.

Aerial down: Flame stomp: Darts straight down to the ground with one flaming foot sticking out. Similar to Sonic's aerial down move. 14 damage.

**Finam Smash**: Ebon Hellfire: the ebon emerald releases black lightning all around Arkham, he blows fire as if there was no tomorrow, and he twirls up into the air creating a blue flame and lightning vortex, pulling in everyone. 50-85 damage.

**Theme song**: System of a Down: Stealing Society

**Arkham the Apocolypse**:

**Age**: Immortal

**Gender**: Male

**Species**: hedgehog/koopa

**Physical description**: Dark orange flaming hair and quills with dark blue flaming highlights on his quills, which hang over his shoulders to his elbows, maniacal bloodshot red and orange flaming eyes, dark green and red gloves and shoes similar to Sonic's, four spike-studded collars on his arms, twice as tall as Sonic and a more muscular physique than regular Arkham, making him larger than regular Bowser, more curved horns that are slightly larger than before, the ebon emerald is embedded in his head and is completely black now, and his fangs are longer, jagged, and sharper, and the seven chaos emeralds are embedded in him. Two in the elbows, two in the palm of his hands, two in the shoulders, and one in the chest, where the ebon emerald use to be, and a pair of black negative chaos energy wings that can't break.

**History**: He is almost completely immortal due to the positive AND negative energy of the chaos emeralds, the super emeralds, the ebon emerald, and the master emerald he consumed. The seven chaos emeralds gather the power from the other eight emeralds and are embedded into him along with the ebon emerald, making him the most powerful being ever, even stronger and faster than Super Sonic abd Giga Bowser. The only way you can defeat him is by removing the ebon emerald from his head, thus returning Sonic, Bowser, and all of the emeralds back to normal.

**Special moves**

Ebon control: Whenever he makes contact with someone, they are slowed down for ten seconds.

Ebon blast: He will float in the middle of the field, the emeralds embedded in him glow, and he releases a quarter of his chaos energy as an explosion.

Fist maul: he'll try to grab the foe. If he does, he will throw thirty small damage punches at the foe's gut. 30 damage.

Final guillotine: Similar to Kirby's Final cutter attack only he performs a karate chop that leaves a wall of chaos energy that moves forward.

Chaos lasers: The emeralds in his hands and chest glow and shoot black lasers all across the field.

Swoop: Arkham will fly off screen. Seconds later he will reappear and will try to claw swipe you by flying across the screen.

Burning Off-Waves: Similar to Tabuu's Off-Waves attack only the waves move slower, but more powerful.

Post apocalypse: All the emeralds begin to glow black. Arkham will punch the ground and two giant snakes rise from the ground beside him. One snake is made of wind while the other is made of blue flames. The wind snake causes an air tornado on one side while the fire snake cause a flame tornado on the other side.

**Theme song**: Children of Bodom: Done With Everythng, Die For Nothing


	2. My OC line up!

Like I said I'm crazy for doing this! Here is my OC line up! You will know them by name and power the rest *Laughs* you will fine out in the first round!

**Rainbow the hedge fox **~Powers: Can run at the speed of light and sound, can shape shift, teleport, time travel , control darkness, and read minds

**Whitestar/Scars the cat **~Powers: controls earth, metal.

**Hazel the hedge fox **~Powers: Controls snow

**Icy Knuckles **~Powers: controls water and ice

**Grayheart the wolf **~Powers: Controls time and space

**Flame the cat **~Powers: Controls fire

**Amber/Abby the hedge fox **~Powers: Can run at the speed of sound, can shape shift, teleport, time travel , control darkness, and read minds

**Shadow Jr./S.J the hedge fox **~Powers: Controls chaos and runs as fast as Shadow

**Frostkill the dragon** ~Powers: Controls fire and ice

**Deathlover the dragon** ~Powers: controls fire, ice and poison

**Dark Emerald the dark wolf** ~Powers controls fire and darkness

**Kitty the hedgefoxcat** ~Powers: can make any type of gun from thin air

**Jess the foxcat** ~Powers: can copy any move and power.

**Lightfoot/Swift the fox** ~Powers a very fast runner and controls wind

**Blast the fox** ~Powers: Can make small to large bombs from her hands

**Jackson the hedge fox** ~Powers: can shape shift, teleport, run at the speed of light and sound, make any type of gun from thin air, and Controls chaos

**Jake the hedgehog** ~Powers: same powers and Sliver

**Mark the hedgehog **~Powers: same as Sonics

**Jade the wolf echidna **~Powers: Controls ice and wind

**Ivy the wolf echidna **~Powers: Controls water, wind and poison

I am crazy for doing this I know that but hear me out! This will be awesome!*Laughs like crazy*


	3. Round one!

A brown haired human girl wearing a black and blue dress walks out onto a stage. "HI! I'm the crazy person that is hosting this fighting contest! My names Amber but call me Root Beer! Why? Cause of this! A.N.W Those are my initials! Like AnW root beer!" I said "Anyway here with me today is Shadow the hedgehog! *Shadow fans start to clap like crazy as he walks onto the stage* Sliver the hedgehog! *Same thing happens to Sliver as he walks onto the stage* And Sonic the hedgehog* A lot of booing and clapping as Sonic came on stage. I give Shadow and Sliver an smile then glared at Sonic.* "

"Okay people that's good! *People keep on booing Sonic* Stop or I will blow this place sky high! *Brings out a bomb, and the booing stops* Thank you! And this is one crazy person you don't mess with!" I said

"First up for a battle is Abby the hedgefox! *A bubblegum pick female hedgefox with three fox tails wearing a red dress and pick/white running/hover shoes walks into the fighting ring below the stage* She is fighting against Abbie Fawna Gail! *A pale tan with black hair female hedgehog walks out and into the fighting ring wearing a white dress with black mid-section.*" Said Shadow

"A Clean fight girls! That mean you Abby!" I said Abby gives me a hurt look before smiling. "Fine! But I ain't going easy on her." Abby said "I know! Now when you hear someone scream out in pain, you begin to fight!" I said before turning toward Sonic and shot him in the arm with a dart making Sonic scream out in pain.

Abby attacks first with a dark boom causing Abbie to be knocked off her feet. Abbie then jumps up and pulls out a sword. Abby then turns into a pink dragon and flies up into the sky. "Hey! No fair!" Said Abbie as she looks over to me. "Its fair Abbie." I said Abby then flies down and turns back to herself and round house kicks Abbie in the face. Abbie falls down for a bit then jumps back up and tries to hack Abby into piece with her sword, Abby jumps back away from the sword then disappears. "Were did she go?" Asked Abbie confused Abby reappeared behind Abbie and punched her in the back of her head. Abbie fell face first onto the ground then jumped up and tried to punch Abby in the face who grabs her hand stopping the attack.

I start to jump up and clapping like crazy. "This is fun!" I said Just then I'm just a kid by simple plan begins to play, and I jump around dancing. "Who let this human do this?" Asked Sonic "Sega! Did!" I said before growling at Sonic. "So shut up and enjoy!" Shadow gives me a small smile. "Shadow likes the crazy person!" Said Sliver before I jumped onto his back. "High ho Sliver away!" I screamed "Get off of me." Said Sliver with a laugh I smile and jump off of Sliver. "I'm having fun!" I said "Yeah, whatever. What about the two fighting chicks?" Asked Sonic "Oh! Right!" I said and look down at the ring and See Abby the hedge fox standing over the other Abbie with a smile on her face. "ABBY THE HEDGEFOX IS THE WINNER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs The crowd starts to clap as Abby the hedge fox exit's the ring. "Sorry Abbie Fawna Gail maybe next." Said Sliver Abbie nods and walks out of the ring and up to the box of losers and sits down sighing.

"Okay! Next time its Charge the cat against Rainbow the hedgefox!" I scream and dances around Sliver who laughs

_OMG! This is the first battle! And am I hitting on Sliver? I'm so confuse right now!_


	4. Round Two!

Sliver carries me onto the stage and sets me down. "WELCOME BACK!" I screamed The crowd claps. "Now this will be one hot battle! Its Rainbow the hedgefox against Charge the cat! Said Sliver "This will be a hot battle!" I said As a blue female hedgefox with three fox tails wearing a black tight-fitting tank and black tight-fitting jeans with black high heels walks on to the fighting Ring. "Bring that cat out." Rain said as a dark green fur everywhere except for white on chest/belly and face and patch of lighter green hair in a manga-style cut male cat, wears red t-shirt, cameo shorts, wears white shoes, walks into the ring.

"Names Charge the cat." Said Charge to Rain. "Rainbow the hedgefox." Said Rain "Okay! When you hear someone scream out of pain you begin fighting!" I Said before turning towards Sonic and shot a dart into his arm, making him scream out in pain.

Rain jumped and attacked Charge with a dark boom. Charge dodges the attack and attacks Rain with an Electro-blast, Rain jumps out of the way and grows wings to keep her air born. "Nice power." Said Charge "Thanks." Said Rain as she tosses some dark spears at Charge. Charge attacks again with an Electro-blast this one hitting Rain causing her fall out of the air. Rain lands on her feet and disappears. Rain reappears in front of Charge and punches him the face. Charge jumps away from Rain. Rain pulls out a black sword. "What?" Asked Charge as Rain ran at him sword in hand and ready.

"Oh my!" I said Sliver nods as we both watch the battle. "Ten dollars on Rain." I said "Your on!" Said Sliver I smiled then looked down at the two battling it out. "I was right about it being a hot battle." I said "Yep." Said Sliver and Shadow.

Rain was breathing hard but smiling. "Your good." She said "Thanks." Said Charge who too was breathing hard Rain attacks Charge will a dark thunderbolt, Charge tries and fails to dodge the attack and was hit. Rain smiled "Give up yet?" She asked "No not yet." Said Charge as he gets up and faces Rain who smiles and shakes her head "Please don't kill each other." I said Rain nodded and ran towards Charge at the speed of light and sound together, Charge runs towards Rain and they bounces off each other. Rain growls as she gets up. "Its time to finish this." She yelled as her fur changed color from blue to red. "Bring it." Said Charge Rain started to toss dark spears at Charge who dodge each and everyone Charge got close to Rain and kicked her in the stomach. "Okay. I give." Said Rain as she stands up "Huh?" Asked Charge confused "We are evenly matched Charge and I'm getting tried of this fight." Rain said "So you win." Charge smiles as Rain walks up to the box of Losers with Abbie.

"Rain gave up!" I screamed "HA! Cough up the money." Said Sliver as he holds out his hand I put a ten dollar bill in his hand. Sliver picked me up and swung me around on the stage.

"Next time its Jackson the hedgefox against Leah the hedgehog!" I said as Sliver picks me up and carries me off the stage.

_Me: Rain gave up! Charge won! And I lost $10! _

_Sliver: And I got $10!  
_


	5. Round Three!

I run onto the stage wearing a sliver dress. "Welcome back! *The crowd claps wildly* Okay Round three! Come on out Jackson the hedgefox!" I screamed as a black with right now white streaks male hedgefox with four fox tails walked into the fighting ring. "And he is fighting against Leah the hedgehog!" Sliver screamed as he appeared behind me. A lime green female hedgehog wearing a white dress and orange sneakers with pink vertical stripe, walked onto the fighting ring. "Okay you guys know how this goes right?" I asked Both nodded. "Good." I said as I looked around for Sonic "Hey! Where's Sonic?" The crowd looked around and a little bat screamed out "Here he is!" Points at Sonic in a black coat next to her. "Damn you." Said Sonic as I shot him in the arm with a dart, Sonic screams out in pain.

Leah attacks first with some chaos spears. Jackson dodges the attack and grows wing and jumps up in the air and attacks Leah with some dark spears. Leah just barely dodge the attack, and attacks with breeze, suddenly a strong came and knock Jackson off and he fell onto the ground. Jackson smiled as he stood up.

"I'm scared of Jackson." I said Sliver nodded in agreement as we watch Jackson turn into a black lion and jumped onto Leah. "If Jackson tries to kill Leah we stop him." I said Sliver and Shadow nods in agreement.

Holding out for a hero by Bonnie Taylor starts to play as Leah attacks Jackson with spin dash Jackson dodges the attack and does this cool street dance/ kicking attack on Leah hitting her in the stomach. Leah looks around cause Jackson had disappeared. Jackson reappeared behind Leah and zapped her with pure darkness, making her go unconscious.

"JACKSON THE HEDGEFOX IS THE WINNER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jackson smiles and walks out of the ring. "Um, someone get Leah out of the ring!" I yelled as Rain picks up Leah and gets her up to the box of losers. "Thanks!" I said before I jumped up and down. The crowed claps as the first three winners walk back out. "Give it up for the first three winners! They got what it takes to win! For now." I said as the crowed claps for Abby the hedgefox, Charge the cat, and Jackson the hedgefox. "And lets out forget the losers!" I said as the losers stand up. Abbie Fawna Gail, Rainbow the hedgefox, and Leah the hedgehog. I walk off the stage with Sliver in tow as the Winners walk back into whatever I have them in right now.

"Round four fighters are Flame the cat vs. Bekah the hedgehog." Said Shadow before walking off the stage.

_Me: ARE YOU CRAZY SHADOW? BEKAH AGAINST FLAME!Shadow: So?_

_Me: If I get killed tomorrow I'm blaming you._

_Shadow: Why?_

_Sliver: Cause Flame is Blaze's sister, and Bekah hates people that controls Fire and Sonic._

_Sonic: Bekah scares me more then crazy girl here. *Points to me* _

_Me *Growls*: Shut up!_

_Sonic *Runs away*_

_Me, Sliver and Shadow *Laughs*_


End file.
